


No Words

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-21
Updated: 2008-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	No Words

Title: No Words  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge: #115: TLC  
Warning(s): None.  
A/N: Some things are understood  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

No Words

~

Harry coughed, sniffing pathetically. Even huddled beneath his blanket he was clearly still shivering.

Severus ignored him until he sneezed, scattering several parchments off the table. “Must you do that?” he growled.

“I can’t help it,” Harry croaked. “I’m sick.”

“Obviously,” Severus grumbled, although he did levitate a potion vial over to Harry.

It hovered there until Harry reached for it and swallowed it, grimacing at the taste. “Thank you,” he nonetheless said, recognizing the care in the gesture.

Severus nodded, and if he ruffled Harry’s hair on the way past him later, Harry said nothing. They needed no words.

~


End file.
